Peaches and Provocation
by Cy Fur
Summary: Tifa eats a peach. Aerith takes notice.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them. **

Aerith can't remember what she was talking about with Leon. She's sure it was fairly important, since Leon isn't wearing his customary cranky face, he's actually wearing his listening face. But she can't for the life of her remember what it was, because Tifa just walked in, and she is eating a peach. Aerith has to stare, because the wet noises she makes when she bites into it are italicsvery/italics similar to the noises she makes when she's kissing Aerith. Aerith swallows, loudly, watching the juice drip down Tifa's chin.

Leon snorts in that quiet way of his when he sees the way Aerith is staring at Tifa, and the way Tifa's warm brown eyes are lingering on Aerith's face as she takes another juicy bite out the peach, getting juice all over her chin. He crosses his arms and leans on the kitchen table, watching the two and waiting for the first flimsy excuse.

"Tifa, could you help me with that wobbly shelf in the bathroom?" Aerith's voice is surprisingly calm, for someone who feels like she's melting from the middle out.

"Which one?" Tifa licks one of her fingers, getting the juice off carefully.

"The ground floor one." Aerith's fingers twist together as she smiles beseechingly at Tifa, her sweet, innocent, "I'm not up to any trouble at all, oh no!" smile, which always puts everyone on guard.

"Sure." Tifa takes another bite out of her peach, making obscene slurping sounds in an attempt to keep the juice from dribbling all over herself, and Leon has to adjust his pants, because… wow.

They aren't even halfway down the hall before Aerith tugs Tifa into the cupboard under the stairs and closes the door, then pushes her against it. She kisses Tifa, a possessive, long kiss, tangling her hands in Tifa's long hair and tugging on it. She savors the taste of Tifa's mouth - peaches and cinnamon and quiet strength.

Tifa chuckles into Aerith's mouth, dropping the peach and wrapping Aerith's braid around and around her sticky hand. She places warm, wet kisses along the exposed skin of Aerith's shoulders, her neck, and her chest.

"You're a tease, you know that?" Aerith is panting as she attempts to knead at Tifa's breasts through her thick leather top.

"I might have figured that out," Tifa murmurs into the soft skin of Aerith's neck, then takes Aerith's ear into her mouth. Her calloused hands go to Aerith's breasts, cupping them and thumbing the nipples. Aerith is so much smaller then her, and she loves the contrast, loves the feel of Aerith's soft, delicate body against her strong one.

"I think poor Leon might lock himself in the bathroom…" Aerith giggles, then moans when Tifa's hand goes to her backside, squeezing it possessively. She rocks up against Tifa's knee, which has nudged its way between her thighs. "He's worse then Sora when it comes to hormones…"

Tifa snorts, shifting their position so that Aerith is the one against the door and forcing her knee up against Aerith's wet panties. "You're one to talk about hormones," she says, and brings her hand down to press where her knee was. She presses down, lifting the layers of Aerith's skirt in order to slide her hand into Aerith's panties, palming her vulva and sliding her fingers gently along the place where she is wettest. Her thumb presses down on Aerith's clit, gently, rotating in that way that always drives the other woman italicsnuts/italics. "Who dragged me into the closet for a nooner?" She presses her forehead against Aerith's, looking her in the eyes as her hand makes the other woman moan and whine.

"It's -ah, there- your fault, y'know…" Aerith's hips jerk into Tifa's hand, and she hooks her leg around Tifa's waist, trying to pull her closer, holding on tightly to Tifa's shoulders. "For getting me all worked up…." Tifa's fingers curl, then slide into her, and Aerith shudders, clenching around them. "One more, one more…" She hisses when her demand is granted, lolling her head back hard enough to hit the wood with a "thump".

Tifa winces, then giggles when she sees that Aerith is alright. She can't resist the allure of Aerith's long, pale neck, and she nibbles and sucks on it, attempting not to leave any marks. "How…" She kisses the spot right under Aerith's left ear that always makes her wriggle, "is it my fault?" She nips the spot, curling her fingers to press down on Aerith's G-spot. "If I recall correctly…" The hand not under Aerith's skirt goes to her breast, tweaking a nipple through the cloth of her dress, "you're the one who dragged me in here."

"Didn't have to be so… nn… provocative…" Aerith mumbles, her hips jerking faster. She kisses Tifa, a long, wet kiss that keeps her from wailing as she rides out the orgasm that trickles down her spine, then spreads through her body like a ripple in a pond. When she finally finishes, she goes slack, and Tifa kisses her again, a languid, gentle kiss.

"How was I being provocative?" Tifa asks, sliding her hand out of Aerith's panties and absently licking her fingers clean, less for the taste then for the look on Aerith's face when she does it.

"You were practically going down on that peach," Aerith mumbles, nuzzling the spot where Tifa's neck meets her shoulder. She kisses the little birthmark she has there, which is in the shape of a comma, then licks it to feel the shiver that goes down Tifa's back.

"I was eating it," Tifa says, nuzzling Aerith's temple. "That's generally what you do with peaches."

Whatever pithy response Aerith is going to give is lost at that moment, because the door is opened, and the only thing that keeps Aerith from falling is Tifa's strong arms around her waist.

"Uh… sorry…" Sora stammers, staring at the two woman with wide eyes and a flushing face.

Aerith looks over her shoulder at him and smiles one of her trademark sunshine smiles. "Hi, Sora," she says, as if they're meeting outside, in Merlin's garden, and with her skirt hiked up in a closet that smells like sex.

Tifa doesn't say anything, but she's clearly blushing as she helps Aerith adjust her skirt.

"I'll just, um, be going…" Sora mumbles, stumbling past them.

"Bathroom is on the left!" Aerith calls after him. "Leon should be out by now."

Tifa groans and covers her face with one hand, then peeks out from between her fingers at Aerith. The two of them share a look for a few seconds, then burst out laughing, the hard, belly bursting laughing that leaves a person with a headache and a runny nose.

Aerith kisses Tifa, chastely on the cheek, and straightens her skirt until she's at least somewhat presentable. "How about we take this to a place where we're less likely to become the stars in a masturbatory fantasy?" She asks, and her voice is laughing.

"I dunno…" Tifa grins crookedly, beginning to walk up the steps and fully aware that Aerith is staring at her backside. "I've always wanted to be a star."

Aerith rolls her eyes and follows her, making a mental note to get the peach out of the cupboard under the stairs. Later. She glances up to see Tifa looking wickedly down at her and smirking. Much, italicsmuch/italics later.


End file.
